leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Rheya, Crux of the Elements
Rheya, Crux of the Elements is a champion concept I previously posted on the League of Legends forums as user Teridax68 under the name Nali, Maiden of the Wellspring. In the original iteration, the goal was to create an extremely versatile combo-based elemental fighter, able to throw out crucial portions of utility on top of free-flowing DPS and mobility. After many revisions, though, her design changed drastically, eventually turning into the current kit you see now. While many core themes stayed (she's still an agile elementalist fighter with several support-ish abilities), the implementation changed completely, moving away from Diver territory and making her more of a utility-oriented Strider (Skirmisher, in official terms), i.e. much more focused on raw damage and harder defenses. In this iteration, the fantasy's meant to be that of an elemental martial artist, who blends in constant basic attacks with big, powerful and diverse actives to shake up the enemy team. While all of her elemental powers work for her, they also work with her allies and even her opponents to radically change the flow of combat, and her variable range lets her dip in and out of close combat. One of her core weaknesses, though, is that her big-ticket effects need to be set up before she can use them, allowing the enemy to outmaneuver her as needed. Abilities Rheya is periodically blessed by a favorable wind, causing her next ability cast to grant her 350 bonus movement speed and render her untargetable for 1 second. |description2=Basic attacks against enemy champions and large monsters reduce Wind Walker's cooldown by 2 seconds. |static=30 |targeting='Wind Walker' is a passive self-buff. |additional=As a fighter who spends a lot of time setting up other powerful abilities, Rheya needs to be able to maneuver quickly during crucial moments, and as a champion who is likely to not rely too much on raw defense, she needs to be able to evade incoming fire. A wind-based dodge ability made sense for her theme, and ideally would give her one more tool in lane to respond to harassment, while ultimately working better in proper combat, where the cooldown reduction would let Rheya activate the effect much more frequently. }} Rheya summons three flames around her for 5 seconds. While she has any Dancing Flames left, her basic attacks each consume a flame and gain , travel forth in a line, stop at the first enemy they hit, and deal bonus physical damage. |description2=The last flame deals triple damage and critically strikes the target. |leveling= |leveling2= | }} |cooldown=5 |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting='Dancing Flames' is an active self-buff. |spellshield=will block a single flame. |additional=Dancing Flames is Rheya's bread-and-butter damage ability, and is meant to allow her to engage enemies at larger ranges than most melee champions. I basically wanted to capture the basic feeling of firebending from the Avatar universe here, and the bonus range would come in handy for several other abilities of hers. One thing to note here is that critical strikes follow my own model for crit, rather than the standard model, so the third attack here shouldn't deal bonus damage, but would instead interact with effects that specifically work with crit, including her E. }} Rheya creates a at the target location that accretes for 3 seconds, intercepting all allied and enemy projectiles that pass through it. The ball can itself be targeted by allies. |description2=After the ball has finished accreting, it lasts for another 3 seconds, during which Rheya can attack it to launch it , stopping at the first enemy it hits, dealing them physical damage and them. |leveling2= (+ absorbed damage) |range=500 |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting='Earthen Core' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |spellshield=will block the impact. |additional=The original idea for the ability actually came from some very old demo of BioShock Infinite, where a character telekinetically fused a ton of incoming bullets into a ball of molten metal, which the player could then pick up and throw for massive damage. Here, I think the ability works as another means for Rheya to impact on fights from slightly farther away. Unlike , which also blocks damage, Earthen Core is meant to be less defensive and more balanced in its use: it can block some shots if placed right, but is also made for Rheya and her allies to punch in some hits before she kicks it into the enemy team. }} Rheya's explode, dealing a portion of their damage to , and magnetizing them and the main target for seconds. |description2= Rheya all magnetized enemies and herself towards the target location. |leveling= |range=Global |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting=*'Iron Grip's' passive is a critical strike modifier. *'Iron Grip's' active is a ground-targeted ability with a dash component. |spellshield=will block the pull. |additional=There are a bunch of reasons why Iron Grip has the effects listed: the passive AoE explosion came mainly from realizing that a lot of Rheya's power came from her other abilities creating explosions at the end, and that she'd work very well against crowds. The magnetize effect came from wanting to keep Rheya's focus on combos in a less overt way, by letting her pull enemies into her explosions at crucial moments. The dash component is intentionally two-sided: as a Strider, Rheya is meant to have a good enough amount of sticking power to be able to constantly be a threat to her targets, but she's also not supposed to be too great at escaping. Pulling herself and her enemies closer to each other works, but using this ability as an escape just after a fight is unlikely to change the situation by much. }} Rheya heals the target ally or herself and them of all crowd control. |description2=Activating Cleansing Waters while Rheya automatically targets herself. |leveling= maximum health}} |range=500 |cooldown= |targeting='Cleansing Waters' is a unit-targeted ability. |additional=As a champion whose main class contribution is damage, Rheya needs a way to both have some consistent power, and stand out from her peers. Cleansing Waters is there to cement her role as a utility Strider, and allow her to save a life at crucial times. Effectively, this resets combat on exactly one champion, giving them the second wind they need to win, and can be used to either bait or recover from enemy combos. Because cleansing and healing are both tremendously strong on damage-based champions, especially in lane, I gave this ultimate an especially long cooldown at rank 1, and kept it relatively high from there, while also giving it relatively low rank 1 healing. Another reason why I gave Rheya a utility ultimate is because I'd be interested in seeing her succeed as a support, too: with a fair amount of reliable, ranged baseline damage, some crowd control that can become extremely powerful in certain situations, and a ton of utility, she could still be useful even without a full AD build, and could possibly therefore work alongside an ally in a duo lane. }} Obviously, there's a definite chance Rheya may be imbalanced, so any suggestions as to make her better would be very welcome. Check the box below to see more ideas! Category:Custom champions